creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Nachtwache
Ich schließe die Tür. Nun ist niemand außer mir im Gebäude. Die Lichter brennen hell und lassen die Ausstellungsstücke des Museums lange Schatten in die verborgenen Winkel der Gänge werfen. Merkwürdig, vor nicht einmal einer Stunde war hier noch Hochbetrieb und die Besucher sind durch die alten Mauern des städtischen Museums flaniert. Durch die Gänge, die sich zwei Stöcke in die Höhe erstrecken und weitere drei in die Tiefe. Doch nun bin nur noch ich da: Der Nachtwächter. Ich drehe schweigend meine Runden durch die Zimmer und Flure des alten Gebäudes. Ich kenne hier alles in und auswendig, bis auf die zweite Kellerebene. Diese Räumlichkeiten dienen als Lagerraum und sind für meine Arbeit nicht weiter von Belang, als dass ich einmal in der Nacht dort nach dem rechten sehen soll. Nun liegt der ganze Gebäudekomplex still und verlassen vor mir. Ich nehme meine Taschenlampe und meinen Schlüsselbund mit und mache mich auf den Weg zum Sicherungskasten, um von dort die großen Scheinwerfer in den Ausstellungszimmern auszuschalten. Gemächlichen Schrittes gehe ich durch den Hauptgang, in Richtung des Fahrstuhls. Meine Schritte hallen von den Wänden zurück. Als ich am Fahrstuhl angekommen bin und sich nach dem Betätigen des Schalters die Türen öffnen, bemerke ich, dass die Lampe in der Aufzugkabine flackert. Dann muss ich also später in den Lagerraum und eine Wechselbirne holen. Ich stelle mich in die Kabine und langsam schließen sich wieder die Türen. Kurz bevor sie vollständig geschlossen sind, ist ein grässliches Geräusch zu hören: Das Geräusch, als würde jemand mit den Nägeln eine Schiefertafel herunter kratzen. Noch kurz dringt das Geräusch bis zu mir, dann setzt sich der Fahrstuhl in Bewegung. Ich zucke zusammen. Was war das? Ich nehme die Taschenlampe mit festem Griff in die Hand und drücke mehrmals den Erdgeschoss-Knopf. In der ersten Ebene des Kellers macht der Fahrstuhl jedoch halt und öffnet wenige Sekunden später die Türen, bevor er wieder nach oben fährt. Doch was ich da sehe, lässt mir das Herz stocken: Der ganze Bereich, den ich durch die Türöffnung sehen kann ist komplett dunkel. Nur das flackernde Licht aus dem inneren des Aufzugs erleuchtet im Takt des elektronischen Knisterns der Glühbirne den Gang vor mir. Stille. Wie zu Stein erstarrt verharre ich an dieser Stelle, bis ich wieder im Erdgeschoss angekommen bin und die Türe sich dort von Neuem öffnet. Dann erst trifft es mich wieder wie ein Schlag: Auch hier sind die Lichter alle aus. Langsam trete ich aus der Kabine. Die Türen schließen sich hinter mir. Ich mache die Taschenlampe an. Der Lichtkegel bahnt sich den Weg durch den vor mir liegenden Korridor. Ich wage ein paar Schritte. Eigentlich ist mir klar, dass ich so schnell wie möglich zum Sicherungskasten muss, um den Strom wieder anzustellen, aber ich muss mir eingestehen, dass ich Angst habe. Rechts, links und vor mir erstrecken sich die Gänge des Museums. Aus allen Richtungen scheint Gefahr zu drohen. Mir ist plötzlich unendlich heiß; meine Kehle ist trocken wie Staub und die ersten Schweißtropfen bahnen sich ihren Weg über meine Stirn. Meine Ohren scheinen jedes kleine Geräusch neben mir in den Korridoren zu vernehmen. Erst jetzt registriere ich, dass ich die Taschenlampe nach rechts in ein Zimmer auf den Boden gerichtet habe. Ich sammle mich. Das hat alles nichts zu bedeuten. Ein Stromausfall ist nichts besonderes. Doch wieso funktioniert dann der Aufzug noch? Warum ist nur das Licht betroffen? Ich hebe den Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe an. Mir entfährt ein schriller Schrei, es steht mir etwas im Dunkeln gegenüber, eine grauenhaft verzerrte, haarige Fratze blickt mich an! Ich schlage mit der Taschenlampe nach diesem Etwas und spüre auch, wie ich es treffe. Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall fällt etwas zu Boden. Ich leuchte mit der Lampe und entdecke es: Eine Puppe eines Neandertalers liegt niedergestreckt vor mir. Fast muss ich lachen. Der Schreck sitzt mir noch in den Gliedern und mir wird gewahr, dass ich mich von einer Puppe hab erschrecken lassen. Ich stelle die Puppe wieder an ihren Platz. Die Murmeln, die dem Neandertaler als Augen dienen blitzen beim Schein meiner Lampe und fast überkommt mich schon wieder ein unwohles Gefühl. All das erklärt immer noch nicht, wieso es kein Licht gibt. In den Zimmern und Gängen selbst gibt es keine Schalter, alles wird durch eine Zentrale beim Sicherungskasten gesteuert. ch trete wieder aus dem Zimmer auf den Gang, als just in dem Moment wieder der grässlich schrille Kratzton an mein Ohr dringt. Ich leuchte überall mit meiner Lampe hin. Das Geräusch schien von hinter der nächsten Biegung gekommen zu sein. Langsam laufe ich los. Plötzlich scheinen meine eigenen Schritte viel zu laut. Beinahe bekomme ich vor mir selbst und den Geräuschen die ich mache Angst. Dann stehe ich ich an der nächsten Stelle, wo die die Flure sich kreuzen und ich höre etwas: Etwas, dass mir schlagartig das Herz bis zum Halse schlagen lässt. Ein Geräusch, dass sehr dem schweren Atmen eines alten Mannes ähnelt schallt leise aber erschreckend nahe durch den Gang. Ich drehe mich um, und leuchte in die trübe Dunkelheit. as Atmen verstummt schlagartig. Ich mache einen Schritt in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch zu kommen scheint; auf alles gefasst. Mir wird abwechselnd warm und kalt, mein Herz pumpt, dass ich meine Adern unter der Haut spüren kann. Meine Kehle schnürt sich zu, meine Hände werden nass vom Schweiß. Meine Augen sind geweitet und starren in die wabernde Dunkelheit. Stille. Nichts rührt sich. Plötzlich höre ich das Atmen direkt hinter meinem Rücken, schon fast spüre ich den Hauch dessen was ich höre an meinem Ohr, dann renne ich los, durch die Korridore des Museums, immer weiter. Ich spüre förmlich, dass mich etwas verfolgt und beobachtet, während ich Hals über Kopf Richtung Treppenhaus fliehe. Immer, als wäre ein Paar Augen hinter mir im Dunkeln und würden mich mit ihrer Boshaftigkeit durchbohren wollen. Während ich renne, läuft mir der Schweiß in die Augen und erschwert mir die Sicht. Ich renne weiter, obwohl ich hinter jeder Biegung etwas erwarte: Die schreiende Panik macht sich breit, bis ich am Ende eines Flurs stehen bleibe und mich nach Atem ringend und die Taschenlampe im Anschlag haltend nach hinten umdrehe. Nichts. Wieder scheint mein rasselnder Atem zu laut zu sein und ich glaube zwischen den einzelnen Atemzügen Schritte näherkommen zu hören. Gleich müsste Es bei mir sein. Ich schreie: „Verschwinde!“, so laut in den Gang, dass es mir in erschreckender Art und Weise wieder entgegen hallt. Stille. Nur mein Atmen. Eine Schweißperle tropft von meinem Gesicht auf den Boden. Ich spüre langsam, wie meine ganze Kleidung an meiner Haut klebt. Dann plötzlich versagt meine Taschenlampe, flackert noch zwei Mal auf und geht aus. Ich laufe rückwärts in die Ecke hinter mir und setzte mich verzweifelt auf den Boden. Starr schaue ich mit offenen Augen in die undurchdringbare Dunkelheit, bis sie vor Anstrengung schmerzen, und warte. Warte, bis Es kommt. By Chossua Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang